1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball-catching piece, particularly, such as a glove used to play, for example, baseball and softball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball-catching piece includes a thumb-supporting piece to enable the ball-catching piece to fit with the hand. A conventional thumb-supporting piece is merely formed of a strap with which a push is exerted on the thumb from the side of a first finger, hence allowing a portion of a thumb on the side opposing a first finger to be in push-contact with inner leather of a main body of the ball-catching piece.
According to the above construction of the conventional ball-catching piece, the thumb is merely pushed from the side of the first finger. As such, positional-fixing for the thumb is insufficient, therefore making it difficult to well fit with the ball-catching piece to the hand.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a ball-catching piece that well fits with the hand.
According to a feature in the configuration of a ball-catching piece of the present invention, a thumb-supporting piece is provided in a thumb stall in a main body of the ball-catching piece to allow the position of a thumb to be fixed and to allow a fixed position of the above-mentioned thumb to be free, and a band is provided in the above-mentioned main body of the above-mentioned ball-catching piece to allow a push to be exerted on a hand and to allow the push to be eliminated in the hand-width direction along which the backside of the above-mentioned hand is received and supported.
The above-mentioned thumb-supporting piece is formed to include a first strap with which the above-mentioned thumb can be pushed from the side of a first finger and a second strap with which the above-mentioned thumb can be pushed from a side opposing the side of the above-mentioned first finger; the above-mentioned second strap is inserted through a first through-hole formed in outer leather of the above-mentioned main body of the above-mentioned ball-catching piece and is then inserted through a second through-hole formed in the above-mentioned band; and the second strap is used to enable the above-mentioned band to push the above-mentioned hand.
According to the configuration, the following operations and advantages can be produced.
The first strap is used to push a thumb from the side of the first finger, and the second strap is used to push the thumb from the side opposing the side of the first finger. The second strap is inserted through the first through-hole formed in the outer leather of the main bode of the ball-catching piece, and is then inserted through the second through-hole formed in the band. The second strap thus formed is used to push the band to the hand.
In this way, the thumb is pushed not only from the side of the first finger, but also from a side opposing the side of the first finger. This enables the position of the thumb to be stably fixed onto the main body of the ball-catching piece.
Furthermore, since the second strap is used to push the band to the hand, a portion of the hand on a wrist side can be stably fixed onto the ball-catching piece.
For example, in a configuration in which a band-dedicated position-fixing member that is different from the above-mentioned second strap is pushed to the hand, an increased number of components need to be used, and the configuration is therefore complicated.
According to the configuration of the present invention, however, since the second strap for pushing the thumb is used to push the band to the hand, the number of components can be reduced. Thereby, the configuration can be simplified, and concurrently, the push operation can be easily implemented.
Still furthermore, a single second strap is used to simultaneously fix the positions of the thumb and the portion of the hand in the wrist side. This enables the motion of the thumb to be more difficult with respect to a portion of the hand in the wrist side in comparison to a case in which two members are used to fix the positions independently of each other.
As a result, the present invention can provide the ball-catching piece that well fits with the hand.
According to another feature of in the configuration of a ball-catching piece of the present invention, a thumb-supporting piece is provided in a thumb stall in a main body of the ball-catching piece to allow the position of a thumb to be fixed and to allow a fixed position of the above-mentioned thumb to be free; and outer leather on a backside of the above-mentioned main body of the above-mentioned ball-catching piece, wherein the above-mentioned outer leather is formed in a such a manner as to cover a backside of a hand to allow a push to be exerted on a hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion for receiving and supporting a wrist side of the backside of the above-mentioned hand so as to push the above-mentioned hand, and to allow the push to be eliminated.
The above-mentioned thumb-supporting piece is formed to include a first strap with which the above-mentioned thumb can be pushed from the side of the first finger and a second strap with which the above-mentioned thumb can be pushed from a side opposing the side of the above-mentioned first finger; the above-mentioned second strap is inserted through a first through-hole formed in outer leather of the above-mentioned main body of the above-mentioned ball-catching piece and is then inserted through a second through-hole formed in the above-mentioned hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion; and the second strap is used to enable the above-mentioned hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion to push the above-mentioned hand.
According to the above configuration, the following operations and advantages can be produced.
The first strap is used to push a thumb from the side of a first finger, and the second strap is used to push the thumb from the side opposing the side of the first finger. The second strap is inserted through the first through-hole formed in the outer leather of the main bode of the ball-catching piece, and is then inserted through the second through-hole formed in the band. The second strap thus formed is used to push the band to the hand.
In this way, the thumb is pushed not only from the side of the first finger, but also from a side opposing the side of the first finger. This enables the position of the thumb to be stably fixed onto the main body of the ball-catching piece.
Furthermore, since the second strap is used to push the band to the hand, a portion of the hand on a wrist side can be stably fixed onto the ball-catching piece.
For example, in a configuration in which a position-fixing member that is dedicated for a hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion, which is different from the above-mentioned second strap, is pushed to the hand, an increased number of components need to be used. Thereby, the configuration is complicated.
According to the configuration of the present invention, however, since the second strap for pushing the thumb is used to push the hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion to the hand, the number of components can be reduced. Thereby, the configuration can be simplified, and concurrently, the push operation can be easily implemented.
Still furthermore, a single second strap is used to simultaneously fix the positions of the thumb and the portion of the hand on the wrist side. This enables the motion of the thumb to be more difficult with respect to a portion of the hand in the wrist side in comparison to a case in which two members are used to fix the positions independently of each other.
As a result, the present invention can provide the ball-catching piece that well fits with the hand.
Preferably, the configuration is built such that the above-mentioned first strap is inserted through a third through-hole formed on a side of a base-end portion of the above-mentioned outer leather of the above-mentioned thumb stall, and a portion of the above-mentioned first strap is tied in the outside of the above-mentioned outer leather not to come out of the above-mentioned third through-hole, thereby causing the above-mentioned thumb to be pushed;
and a portion of the above-mentioned second strap that has been inserted through the above-mentioned second through-hole is connectable to a side of a base-end portion of the above-mentioned outer leather of the above-mentioned thumb stall via a hook-and-loose fastener.
According to the above configuration, the following operations and advantages can be produced.
The above-mentioned first strap is inserted through the third through-hole formed on a side of a base-end portion of the above-mentioned outer leather of the above-mentioned thumb stall, and a portion of the above-mentioned first strap is tied in the outside of the above-mentioned outer leather not to come out of the above-mentioned third through-hole, thereby causing the above-mentioned thumb to be pushed.
In addition, a portion of the above-mentioned second strap that has been inserted through the above-mentioned second through-hole formed in a portion of the band (or, a portion of the hand-insertion-opening-side outer leather portion) on the side of the thumb stall is connected to a side of a base-end portion of the outer leather of the thumb stall via a hook-and-loose fastener to thereby push the hand.
Consequently, the present invention can provide the ball-catching piece that well fits with the hand.